The Wet Dream
by Snavej
Summary: Written with Iloveanimex and featuring her debut lemon! Oliver arrives in Japan to find that a girl named Mai had saved his brother Gene. A few cases later and the entire SPR gang are out for dinner. A few drinks later and Mai goes home with one of the twins - but which one? And who is watching? [Oneshot, rated M for lemons!]


The Wet Dream

It had been Mai's idea. Though if it had been anyone else's idea I would have refused. Nevertheless I was not entirely pleased to find myself sat between my brother and Ayako in some restaurant after what had been a long and tiring case.

But Mai had suggested going to the restaurant as a treat for working so hard recently. She had looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers and I had nodded curtly.

However upon arrival at the place, Gene had taken the seat next to her.

_You don't mind do you?_ He had asked me through our telepathic link. I had not responded.

Of course I minded.

Ever since I had rushed to Japan after that psychometric vision to find that some girl had saved my brother from being run over, I had felt indebted to her. Gene and I had decided to stay and investigate supernatural phenomena in Japan.

Our very first case, completely by coincidence, had taken us to Mai's school. That idiot had come nosing around, broke a camera and caused Lin to hurt his ankle. I had insisted that we hire her as his replacement and Gene had readily agreed. I could tell he liked the girl.

The problem was that I enjoyed her company also.

The idiot wasn't completely useless. She was kind and honest and desperate to learn. It had taken her less than a day of my company to come up with some daft nickname for me that the rest of the idiots – my brother included – had picked up.

But it was so close to 'Noll' that I hadn't really cared.

Gene and I decided to hire Mai as a permanent assistant. That was several cases ago.

So Mai was just two seats away from me and talking earnestly to my brother. I sighed. I couldn't even hate him for having her attention. On my other side, Ayako and Monk were having a furious argument with John trying to mediate them. Opposite me were Madoka, Lin and Masako having a serious conversation about one of the latest papers in parapsychology.

Lin had given me a look that had plainly said 'you agreed to it'. I rolled my eyes at him and continued eating.

The evening dragged on. It was painful; listening into conversations that I did not care for. Eventually, I declared I was leaving to go home. I was tired and had had quite enough of the frivolities.

Only Mai and Gene had protested.

"Do you have to go?" Mai had whined. "Stay! Have a drink!"

"Yeah, Noll! Please stay!"

"No, I have had quite enough, I want to return home. Gene, ensure Mai gets home safely."

And I left.

"Gene? Do you think Naru hates me?" Mai asked sadly as she watched Oliver leave.

"Of course not! Why would he hate you?" Gene smiled at Mai in a way Oliver never would.

"I dunno, he just glares at me and insults me a lot. And he's hardly said a word all night" Mai waved at a waiter and ordered more sake. "I was just wondering if I had done something wrong."

"Nah, Noll is just like that." Gene replied soothingly. He took a sip of his own drink and put a comforting arm around Mai's shoulders. "He's a bit stiff because of his abilities, you see. When he was younger he couldn't control his psychometric power very well and he saw a lot of stuff you probably wouldn't want a young kid seeing. Because of that, he's had to grow up fast. It just takes him a while to warm up to people."

"Has he ever used his abilities on you?" Mai asked curiously. "Isn't it really invasive?"

"That's how he knew about the car, remember?" Gene informed, smiling graciously. "But he tries not to, because we're twins his psychometric visions of me are usually more graphic. The connection between us strengthens them. Then again, we can share everything via telepathy if we want to."

"Is that weird? Having someone inside your head?"

"Not really, I can block him out if I really want to"

Mai took a long drink of sake.

"I still think it would be weird." She said loudly. "Having someone INSIDE your head?"

"I could teach you how to do it, if you wanted." Gene offered kindly. "Though perhaps when you have not drunk quite so much."

"I haven't drunk that much." Mai pouted, glancing at the half empty bottle of sake. "Not as much as you anyway!" She pointed out as she pressed her index finger to his chest.

"Yes, but I'm bigger than you and can handle my drink better."

"Blah blah blah." Mai flapped her hands about in imitation of a mouth talking.

"Shall we get the bill?" Madoka suggested, interrupting the conversation. Gene nodded and pulled out his wallet. When Mai started looking for her purse, he stayed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get yours." He assured kindly and handed Madoka some cash.

"You should finish this sake." Mai slurred. "Else it won't be fair."

"What won't be?"

"Well I am more drunk than you! We should be equal drunk-ness!"

"Gene, can you get Mai home?" Lin asked as he stood up with the others. Gene nodded and they all left.

"Come on Geeeeeeeene!" Mai whined. "Drink up! Drink it all in one!" She thrust the bottle into his hands.

"Really?"

"Do it! Or I will tell Naru that you didn't take me home and then he'll be cross at you instead of me!"

Reluctantly, Gene held the bottle to his lips and drank the rest of the contents.

"Happy? Now let's go home!" He said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Mai grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. "How far away do you live?"

"Not far!" Mai sang and she skipped down the road. "This way Gene!"

Gene made to run after her, but he could feel the effect of the extra alcohol starting to wash over him.

"Wait up Mai!"

Gene was never entirely sure how they made it back to Mai's apartment. He was sure they had walked around half of Tokyo before arriving there.

Mai flicked on the lights and pulled Gene into her flat.

"Shhh!" She whispered and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"You might wake the cat up!" Mai collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. Gene sank down beside her. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes!" Gene grinned foolishly back at her.

"I don't have a cat!" And with that Mai began rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides as she laughed.

But when she rolled back over, she pushed Gene down to the floor and straddled him. Gene looked momentarily shocked before Mai kissed him gently on the lips.

"You taste like sake!" She giggled and kissed him again, and this time Gene responded in earnest.

I glanced at the clock in the apartment I shared with Gene. It was almost midnight and he still had not returned. I wished I could have pretended that it did not concern me.

_Gene! Gene if you are awake please let me know that you are alright._

But there was no reply.

I tried a few more times. Of course it was possible he was asleep, or blocking me out on purpose. But what possible reason would he have for blocking me out right now?

Perhaps he was having trouble getting Mai home. Though I could not see why, she only lived a few blocks from the restaurant. Unless the reason Gene was blocking me out was being he was too busy with Mai to want to be interrupted.

I had to know.

I put the book I had been attempting to read down and jumped from my chair. All I had to do was walk into his room and pick one of his belongings up.

But did I really want to see it?

Yes. I had to make sure he was at least safe, regardless of what else I might see. I strode into his room and my eyes settled on a t-shirt he'd worn a few days ago. That would do.

I took a seat on his bed, gripped the t-shirt in my hand and allowed the vision to overpower me.

Mai's mind was fuzzy, and it gave her a new found bravery. While atop a very drunken Gene, Mai leant down, finding his lips once again. She could taste the alcohol but she didn't care. As the kiss deepened, Gene swiped his tongue across Mai's lips. She let out a small giggle, and Gene took his opportunity. Mai lowered herself more, and Gene wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her down until her chest pressed against his.

When Mai did finally pull away to breathe, Gene rolled them over, so that Mai was underneath him. Leaning down, he kissed her neck before allowing his hand to find her breast and giving it a hard squeeze. Mai moaned in pleasure, feeling her mind cloud more so as he teased her body. Mai very much wanted this feeling against her bare skin.

She sat up to remove the offending items of clothing. Gene saw her struggling, and helped her, before gently pushing her back down. Mai felt the effects of the drink wearing slightly, and couldn't help feeling a little exposed, but that look of innocence and embarrassment only seemed fuel Gene's arousal.

"You're beautiful…" He murmured and Mai felt his hard erection pressing against her. Mai parted her legs further, feeling her own wetness seeping into her panties. An overwhelming need took Mai, and she started fumbling with the buttons of Gene's shirt. Gene saw her attempt, and helped.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom" Mai moaned and she blushed a little. She had never said anything like that to anyone in her life, but there was nothing now she wanted more. They entered her bedroom with Gene's arms around Mai's waist so she didn't fall over. He waited for Mai to climb onto the bed. Once she did, he removed his trousers, before joining her.

Mai could feel how hard he was, even through her lacy black panties and his boxers, but that wasn't enough for her. She shifted her hips slightly, her womanhood brushing against him lightly. Gene fisted the covers and let out a pleasured moan.

All reason left him. He pushed Mai's skirt up before tugging her underwear to her ankles. Mai gasped, but didn't make a word of complaint. Gene placed his index finger at her entrance, before looking at Mai for permission. The look she gave him was one of desperation and lust. Satisfied with her response, Gene thrust his finger inside her folds, and was quickly rewarded with a pleasured cry. He pulled it out a little, before thrusting it back in.

"More!" Mai begged, fisting Gene's hair. Gene placed in another finger and grinned at the sounds she was making.

He pulled his fingers out, leaving Mai breathless with anticipation. She wanted him to stop teasing her. She wanted the real thing. Gene saw her needing look, and sat back.

"Do you want to…?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes, do you have a…" But Mai trailed off as Gene pulled his wallet from his trousers and retrieved a condom. Mai watched as he pulled down his pants and slipped the protection on. She could feel her heart beating faster as he re-joined her on the bed.

But he didn't enter her straight away. He leant back over her and kissed her softly, trailing kisses down her neck so she moaned in frustration.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Mai cried in longing and Gene complied; gently pushing himself into her.

He groaned with pleasure as Mai gasped.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, but was shocked by Mai's reaction.

"Shut up." She hissed, grabbing his neck and bringing him in for a passionate kiss that silenced him better than any words could ever have done. He could feel her gently moving her hips and he matched her rhythm. His hands were moving from her soft hair down her body to grip her thighs that she had tightened around his back.

Her reactions to his touch only served to turn him on more.

But a feeling deep inside him was growing; a wondrous feeling that filed every part of his body.

"Oh… My…" Mai gasped and Gene hoped beyond hope that she was feeling it too. "Don't stop!"

And he did not stop. Together they moved as one; feeding off each other's pleasure as the feeling grew and grew.

Mai let out a loud gasping moan and suddenly something exploded in Gene. His body acted of its own accord. His back arched and he held Mai tight to him as she writhed in her own pleasure.

Then they were both lying on Mai's bed, panting heavily.

Gingerly, Gene peeled off the condom and took it to the bin, but when he turned round Mai was giggling.

"I'm still wearing my skirt!" She said, still laughing as she patted the bed beside her. Gene sat back down beside her and Mai pulled off the offending item. Then she pulled the covered over her naked body and tugged Gene down so he was lying beside her.

"I should get back…" He said, wincing slightly. "My brother will be worrying."

"Screw him." Mai mumbled as she rest her head on his chest. "Go to sleep."

And against his better judgement, Gene closed his eyes.

When I woke from the vision, my body felt exhausted and despite my desperate want to remove myself from his room, I remained collapsed on my brother's bed.

Gene and Mai had…

And I had felt everything. Every touch. Every caress. It had felt like I had been doing those things to Mai and that she had been reacting to my touch, not his. A burning sense of jealousy rose within me; Gene was able to do those things. He did not have to flinch away from peoples touch. He had not seen the things I had.

Then as I struggled into a sitting position, I realised something else. I had cum.

Cursing as my anger rose; I dropped the t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Ten minutes later and I was lying in my own bed, mentally reliving every detail of what I had just seen. How was I ever going to look at either of them ever again?

I had, unwillingly, seen Mai naked. How was I to look her in the eye and pretend like I didn't know exactly what was underneath her clothes when she did not even realise her privacy had been violated.

And Gene… I had been thinking recently to tell him that I held affection for Mai. But now I was glad I had not. She had fallen for him. As they all do.

I sighed, rolled over and willed myself to sleep, hoping that this was all some perverted nightmare that I could wake up from.

When Mai woke, the first thing she noticed was a mop of black hair beside her. The second thing she noticed was the pounding headache she had. The third thing she noticed was that she was completely naked.

Mai sat up slowly and groaned. What on earth had happened? She glanced around at the black-haired person. No way. It wasn't…

"Naru?" She asked quietly. But the figure didn't stir. Mai slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. It helped her feel somewhat less vulnerable. She glanced at the time, it was almost 8am; she was definitely going to be late for school. Reluctantly, Mai moved over to the young man still asleep in her bed and shook him gently. "Naru! Naru, you have to wake up!" She hissed.

The young man opened his gorgeous blue eyes and for a moment his face was completely blank. He stared around at his surroundings and then smiled apologetically up at Mai. She recoiled slightly; Oliver would never smile like that, which meant…

"Gene?!" She asked in surprise.

"Sorry." He said, grimacing.

Mai was speechless. She just did not know what to say. She watched as Gene fumbled for his own clothes and then turned away as he dressed.

"What happened?" She asked. "I remember being at the restaurant and drinking and then…"

"I think we did it…" Gene trailed off awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It was a mistake." Mai said quickly. "I was drunk. You were drunk. It didn't mean anything." She added forcefully. "It didn't happen." Gene nodded mutely. "I'm going for a shower, and then I'm going to school. Let yourself out."

Gene watched as the girl he had fallen for walked out of the bedroom. He was used to his brother beating him in many respects; on tests, some sports and computer games. But he had never once lost over a girl – until now.

Sighing, Gene left the apartment and began the walk home.

I was waiting in the living room with a book when Gene walked in through the front door. He looked terrible. Stubble was growing on his chin, his hair was dishevelled and his t-shirt was on inside out. Tactfully, I decided not to tell him my opinion of his appearance.

"Remind me never to worry over your location or wellbeing again." I muttered.

"What?" He mumbled as he searched through the fridge for food.

"Well what would you do if your brother was not responding to telepathic messages and you had the ability of psychometry?" I asked, and Gene groaned.

"What did you see?"

"I know everything you did last night." I replied succinctly.

"It was a drunken mistake." He said and I felt my blood begin to boil, until he continued. "Her words, not mine." He sounded bitter, I frowned at him and he got the hint to explain further. "This morning, she woke me up. She thought I was you. Or rather, I think she hoped I was you."

I did not know what to say. Gene would not lie to me, not about something like this, yet his words were somewhat unbelievable.

"Are you being serious?" I asked and he nodded.

"You better treat her right." He said. "I'm going for a shower, and then we'll head in to the office." I watched him go and could have sworn that his face had fallen into an uncharacteristic slump.

She had wanted me. I glanced out of the window, and the day seemed somehow brighter.

Snavej: Hi!

Iloveanimex: Yo! How are you my darlings?

Snavej: Well we really hope you enjoyed it! Don't we Danni?

Iloveanimex: Yeah, it was so fun to write! Wanna know where the idea came from?

Snavej: Well tough we are going to tell you anyway!

Iloveanimex: Well said Snavej! This idea was inspired from Snavej's review to my story Young love. She said "I bet Gene can't do anything without Oliver knowing" and we just rolled with it...

Snavej: You should all totally go and read it like right now!

Iloveanimex: Once again, well said *^_^*

Snavej: After leaving a review here of course!

Iloveanimex: Taking the words right out of my mouth...

Snavej &amp; Iloveanimex: Love you guys! Till next time!


End file.
